On Your Side
by littleblackdressx
Summary: You don't choose who you love. And Savannah and Draco definetly didn't. But they wouldn't have it any other way. - DracoxOC
1. Part 1: When Did I Say I Hated Malfoy?

_Okay, so yesterday I saw Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! :D_

_Since I am a HP-geek, have read all the books etc, I loved it. Of course._

_Although it dissapointed me a bit, because it was so unlike the book. But else, loved it._

_My favourite actor in this must be Tom Felton. God he was GENIOUS as Draco in this one. Never thought of it but he's a seriously good actor. OUTSTANDING._

_So I got this idea, like what if Draco had a love interest? Sort of. _

_Anyways: i made up a new character(profile below), she's in Gryffindor and friends with Harry, Ron, Hermone, Ginny, Neville, yeah you know the ordinaire. _

_BUT just so you know, in this story I AM NOT saying that Draco is good, just that there might be another side of him. The side we see in the Half-Blood Prince. Mostly thinking of the Dumbledore-death scene. _

_And just so you know, EVERYTHING, that happens in the books/movies happends in the story. But this story ALSO happends._

_Anyways here's the new character's profile:_**  
**

_Profile "Savannah Allen"_

**Full Name:** Savannah Erin Allen

**Age:** (same age as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, etc etc.)

**Parents:** Andrew & Penelope Allen

**Siblings:** Little sister Serena(four years younger than Savannah)

**History(pre Hogwarts):** Savannah and her parents were attacked by Death Eaters just a few weeks before Voldemort killed Harry's parents. They barely touched Savannah but her parents stayed at St. Mungos for a while since the Death Eaters used the Cruciatus-curse. Her parents were and, still is, members of the order of the Phoenix.

**History(Hogwarts):** Savannah met Harry and Ron briefly on the train to Hogwarts, when she helped Hermione look for Neville's toad. Then she was chosen to Gryffindor and became friends with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

But later during first year, she starts talking to Hermione and when Hermione befriends Harry and Ron, so does Savannah.

Savannah does not take part in any adventures that the trio are up to, but helps them from time to time, for example she helps Hermione search in the library and stuff like that during second year when the Chamber is opened. She also tips Hermione about the empty girl's bathroom, that she found the other day.

During third year Savannah is more part of the story, she also befriends Ginny. And she talks to Draco Malfoy, something Harry is not so fond of.

_(that will be it for now, but the rest will be in the story.)_

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Part 1: When Did I Say I Hated Malfoy?_  
**

Thirteen-year-old Savannah Allen was walking down the empty hall, this lonely Sunday. Hermione was in the common room helping Ron and Harry with their Defense Against The Dark-Arts-homework. Something that Savannah was done with and she rejected Hermione's invitation to stay and help.

The winter was reforming to spring, you could see it outside the window, how the flowers were growing and the snow was fading.

Ginny was off doing who-knows-what with her friends.

And Savannah couldn't find anyone else to spend this Sunday with. So she was left on her own.

Savannah decided to sit down in one of the stone 'windows', looking out over the land around the castle. She was so deep in thought, thinking about everything, that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. Not until a voice, beautiful and smooth as silk, but also recognizable, broke her thoughts, she looked up.

"Hey."

In front of her stood a handsome blonde boy. A boy named Draco Malfoy. He stared at her silently.

Savannah shivered. She had never actually talked to this boy. Harry, Ron and Hermione was very clear with how they felt about Draco, and Savannah had always thought as a friend, she should feel the same.

Always standing behind them when they fought with Draco. You know, Slytherin and Gryffindor, given enemies?

But behind that had always been a doubt. Who was Draco Malfoy_ really_?

"Hi." the small two-lettered word escaped Savannah's lips quietly.

"Savannah, right?" Draco asked with a smirk. Not some evil, ha-ha, smirk. But a soft, easy smirk.

"Yeah. Savannah Allen. From Gryffindor." she said. Doubtingly.

"I know." he just said. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

Savannah smiled, softly and carefully. Draco's light grey eyes, sparkled.

A understanding and raw silence, flooded between them. Until Draco broke it.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, almost afraid. Like afraid to be rejected. Savannah couldn't believe what she heard. Draco Malfoy, the cocky boy, son of a Death Eater, Slytherin-student, wanted to sit next to _her_?

"Uhm, yeah, I guess..."

Draco jumped up, sitting opposite Savannah in the window.

Savannah didn't dare to breath.

"So, the others abandoned you, or you abandoned them?" Draco asked, staring into her eyes.

"Well, sort of both. I didn't want to stay with Hermione and help Harry and Ron with their homework, but I have no idea where Ginny is. And well, it would be so _fun_ to spend time with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown." Savannah told Draco, with sarcasm in her last sentence.

Surprisingly, Draco laughed. A cute and heart fluttering laugh. It was light, but it was real. Savannah giggled a bit.

"So, what about you? Did you abandon your friends?" Savannah asked, feeling more and more comfortable in Draco's company.

"Yeah you could say that. They're playing some stupid game and Pansy wanted me on her team but I said I got something else to do and left and here I am." Savannah giggled again. What is wrong with her? She NEVER giggled.

"So, who are your parents really? I have heard my dad mention them sometime but I can't remember their names or what they do?" Draco told her.

"Oh, Andrew and Penelope Allen are their names. My dad works at the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry and my mom writes for the Daily Prophet."

"So they're not muggles?" Savannah crinkled her forehead.

"No. But if they were, would you still sit here talking to me?" she asked, knowing Draco and his hate for mugglers.

"W-well... I- yeah. Maybe."

"Draco. You can't help what you are born to. Or who your parents are." she said, with a hard tone.

"Maybe, but muggleborn are so-"

"If you hate muggles so much than I don't see why I should talk to you." Savannah said, turning away to jump down and walk away.

But a soft and warm hand grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go." Draco said. Savannah felt tingles at her arm from where Draco was touching her. She held her breath, turning her head to see Draco's almost helpless, pleading face. His eyes focusing on her.

She don't know how long they were sitting like that, Draco's hand tightly around her arm, but careful, as if not to hurt her. Savannah with a doubt in her eyes, watching Draco's intense stare on her.

"Fine." she finally breathed out. Draco's grip loosened, but surprisingly his hand stayed at her arm. "But only if you don't talk like that about people."

Savannah swore the saw a little relieved smile on his face. But it was gone before she could register it.

Still his hand stayed at it's spot. And Savannah moved slowly back to her previous position, glancing down at Draco's hand.

When he seemed to understand what he was doing and pulled his hand back, and Savannah saw his cheeks shift in a soft red tone. But as the smile, it was gone before she could think about it.

Savannah brushed back her long dark brown locks, still feeling Draco's touch tingle.

What was wrong with her?

Suddenly Draco started laughing, watching her. Not a mean, laugh. But a soft and light laugh.

"What?" Savannah said, trying to stop the smile to creep on her face.

"Your hair!" Draco got out, clearly amused. Her forehead crinkled again, this time in confusion.

Draco tried to stop laugh, and did at least laugh less.

He moved closer. And Savannah stopped breathing, again. His hand reached out and she could feel his fingers moving around in her hair, until he picked something out, it felt like. But his fingers lasted a little longer than necessary, or did she just imagine that?

Anyways she couldn't help but sigh in content.

Even though she was afraid to admit it, even to her self. It felt good.

Suddenly his hand moved back and he showed her a little insect.

"I would tell you what this is, but I suck at Care of Magical Creatures so I have no idea." he said smiling a bit.

Savannah couldn't help but let out a laugh. And Draco laughed along.

The rest of the afternoon, they talked about everything from what they thought of which teacher to homeworks they hated, to the first years, to Peeves and his tricks.

But they avoided all talk about Voldemort, Death Eaters, Knock-turn Alley or Draco's fights with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Or what he thought of them.

"... and then he said 'I'm sure that creature is dangerous'!" Draco said with a laugh. Currently, they were discussing Gylderoy Lockham and how bad he was at magic.

"You know, he said he always knew where the Chamber of Secrets was but when Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to convince him to help them, he started packing!" Savannah said laughing along.

"What a coward!" Draco said still laughing. It seemed like laugh was something he did rarely.

At some point during the afternoon, they had moved to sit still opposite, but with stretched out legs, brushing against each other. Savannah's right arm was resting against Draco's legs and his arm against her legs. A very comfortable position, according to Savannah.

It felt easy to just talk and laugh with Draco. Something she never thought was possible.

"And I remember his book-signing, he-" Draco started but was cut off by a shocked voice.

"Savy! We've been looking all over for you!"

Savannah feared the worst when she looked up seeing the owner of the voice, Hermione, and Ron and Harry on each side of her. Hermione's face was deep shock, Ron's was really confused. But Harrys.... his face expressed so much hate, shock, disgust, confusion and hurt, all at once. His eyes looked angrily from Savannah to Draco and back again.

"Malfoy." he said through clenched teeth.

"Potter." Draco said back in the same tone.

Savannah woke up from her trance, jumped down, and was immediately grabbed by Hermione who followed Ron who was pushing Harry away.

Before they disappeared, Savannah turned around, giving Draco a 'i'm sorry'-look, while she watched his eyes, stare at her intensely. She smiled softly and waved before turning around again.

* * *

"What were you thinking!? You spent ALL afternoon with Draco Malfoy!?"

Harry was walking back and forth, pacing angrily. Savannah sat there quiet while Ron did not look so happy and Hermione looked worried.

"His dad is a Death Eater and last year he-"

"HARRY!" Savannah suddenly called out. "What if that's only what YOU think!"

"I don't get it, you used to hate him and-"

"When did I say that?"

"-how can-... wait- what?" Harry stopped, staring at her shocked.

"When did I say I hated Malfoy?"

* * *

_Sooo? Please review, my loves! :D_


	2. Part 2: Overreacting, Overprotective

Hello my loves! Thanks for the respond to the first part :)

Haha only 3 people reviewed but, I'm happy if at least ONE person read the story ;) ... so thank you:

**cyn23**

**TwilightRaver**

**jumbie55**

Now to part 2! Feel really quick this time. Oh, and about my other stories, not sure when they will be updated... have so much material and ideas for this story now so I wanna focus on it. :)

**QUESTION FOR READERS: Do you think the title for the story is fine or do you have any other idea? Just curious.**

* * *

**Part 2: Overreacting, Overprotective  
**

"Excuse me? Do you what you are saying, Savannah?"

" Yes I do! Because I do not recall ANYTIME I've actually said I hated him. You have always THOUGHT I did. And just because I am friends with you and you hate him, does not mean I don't get to TALK to him."

Harry stared at her shocked. At some point Savannah had stood up, angrily.

"Are you crazy!? This is DRACO MALFOY we're talking about! He that hates muggles, muggleborn, everybody in Gryffindor, and-"

"And you mean you've heard him SAY he hates ME. And for your interest, I don't get what all this is about, I just talked a while to him! It's not like I'm planning to marry him or something. I was bored and so was he. So we spent tome time together! And last time I checked, that's not a crime!" Savannah said before walking away and in to the girls' room.

The trio were quiet before Harry spoke again.

"Do you guys think she actually doesn't hate him?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione spoke, carefully.

"Well, now when I think about it, she has never said anything bad about him. It's usually us talking about him and calling him stuff and accusing him of this and that, and she's just quiet. I guess, she had decided to go low on that subject because she didn't have anything to base hate on for him."

Harry sighed before sitting down.

"I just.... can't believe that Malfoy sat down and had a normal conversation with her and I heard them laugh together and-... well it's just not the Malfoy I know."

Hermione sighed.

"I know."

"But maybe it was just a one time thing, maybe Malfoy was just in a very good mood?" Ron said.

Hermione and Harry just rolled their eyes.

------------------

Thirteen year-old Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room the day after the incident, a Monday. He just finished last class and was alone.

He was thinking back to yesterday. He couldn't understand how easy and simple and fun it felt to spend time with Savannah. He had always been curious about her. He had seen her, with _Potter_ and the others of course, but he had never talked to her, never heard her say _anything._ But he had always thought she was beautiful. If someone asked, he wouldn't agree. Because Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, could NOT think like that about Savannah Allen, Gryffindor. _Gryffindor._ She was good and he was not. And that was clear.

But when he was walking around and saw her sitting by herself, he just couldn't help but talk to her.

And he couldn't help feeling drawn to her when she smiled, when the wind from the window blew through her hair. He remembered the sweet smell reaching him, and how he melted looking into her chocolate brown eyes, and what it was like to _touch_ her hair, something he only had dreamt of secretly and-

MERLINS BEARD, WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM?

He is Draco MALFOY and she's Savannah Allen – a good GRYFFINDOR girl!

But talking to her was quite amazing. Getting a view of who she was. And he liked what he saw.

She was happy, bright, fun(great sense of humor), had an adorable laugh, her smile was to kill for, she loved her parents and little sister, she didn't think bad about anyone until she met them, she liked chocolate and she laughed at his silly jokes that usually just erupted small fake, forced laughs, like afraid that he'd do something if they didn't laugh. Savannah was not like that. She laughed because she _honestly _thought it was funny.

And despite how opposite they were, they were still so alike.

They thought almost they same about every teacher(maybe not Snape and Dumbledore), they both thought most Hufflepuff's were silly and that the Ravenclaws were too smart for their own good.

They loved quidditch.

They always read Daily Prophet alone at their room.

They usually took the broom for a ride if they needed to get out(usually in dark and empty forests of course).

Draco's deep thoughts about that good Gryffindor girl stopped when Crabbe and Goyle followed by Pansy and her friend(that Draco always forgot the name of) bursted in.

"Oh hey..!" Crabbe and Goyle said stupidly and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Hi Draco..." Pansy said, fluttering her eyelashes. Draco rolled his eyes at that too.

------------------------

"God damn it Ginny! I can be on my own for FIVE SECONDS!" Savannah bursted out when Ginny was waiting down stairs for her this Friday morning.

Since the little "incident"(that's what Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny now called it) she had not been left alone AT ALL. Either there were Ron quietly following her around like a big confused dog. Or there was Hermione sneaking after her into the girls restroom, babbling about this week's Positions homework. Or there was Harry, following her down to the quidditch plane like a pissed black cloud.

And yesterday, Thursday, he was following her and accidently they walked past Draco.

_Draco was alone so he smiled genuinly and waved at Savannah, but Harry shot him daggers and Draco's face turned from smiling and pleasant to angry and disgusted._

_Savannah was so angry at Harry after that._

"_Harry! Stop being so overprotective, I just talked to him! Don't do that! I can take care of myself you know!"_

And now there was also Ginny, waiting for Savannah to follow her to breakfast. On order from Harry, Ron and Hermione of course.

"Savannah, stop. I'm just accompanying you to the great hall. Is that a crime?"

Savannah stared at her.

"Yes it is when I haven't been able to do what I want without any of you for almost A WEEK!"

Ginny just shrugged and followed Savannah down to the great hall.

When they arrived, Savannah saw someone and smiled happily.

Every morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had planned carefully so Savannah and Draco would NOT see each other every day. So they knew Draco always ate late, so they dragged Savannah down as early as possible and made sure she was done before _he_ came in here.

Savannah was seriously thinking they were SERIOUSLY overreacting.

But today, apparently, Draco was early.

Ginny groaned. A row of bad words came out of her mouth.

Savannah moved gracefully towards Gryffindor's table. But she didn't reach her destination until Draco turned around and saw Savannah. His smile was from one ear to the other. And his eyes sparkled.

But before any of his friends saw what he was looking at, he turned around.

Ginny sighed of relief while they sat down next to Hermione, Ron, Harry and the others in Gryffindor.

Harry was trying very hard not to hit something, it looked like.

"Why is _he_ here so early!?" Ginny asked the others. They just shrugged.

"From now on, we have to guard to make sure he won't be here when she is and-" Harry started.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS! You are SERIOUSLY overreacting! I happened to talk to him and you are guarding me like hawks! I'm not running off marrying him and having little dark wizard babies, I just-.. don't hate him. I would like a little privacy you know! I don't even get to be alone in the bathroom!" Savannah whispered accusatorial.

When the four of them looked down, blushing. Savannah just rolled her eyes, looking towards Slytherin's table. Draco looked bored, drumming his thin pale fingers. But Savannah knew that they were actually warm and soft. Not what they looked like. She smiled to herself before turning to the others, starting to eat.


	3. Part 3: The Astronomy Tower

_Hello my lovely readers! I am SO sorry for not updating for like FOREVER, but ya know, school starting... and I really feel bad for not updating "Burst My Bubble" but I WILL. Promise._

_Now, here's a little filler chapter, a little jump from where we left off. This is sort of mostly building Draco's and Savannah's relationship further. Just discovered this chapter's pretty long. Haha. anyways.  
_

_I hope to be done with part 4 very soon. _

_Dedicated to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter:_

_**Twilight Raver**_

_**cyn23**_

_**jumbie55**_

_**snoopdoggieee**_

_**Bloody Midnight**_

_ - you guys are awesome._

_

* * *

  
_

**Part 3 – The Astronomy Tower**

Savannah sighed as she switched position, adjusting the book in her hands.

She was sitting in an abandoned old class room with a open arch/window thing that looked like there had been glass in but that was gone now. And it was perfect for Savannah to sit there, enjoying the view...

It was the last week before they would go back to their homes... she was excited to see her parents and little sister, but she would miss everybody.

But lately she yelled at her four best friends a lot.

Not without a reason, of course. They STILL followed her everywhere, guarding her.

One night she had overheard them discussing why _he _always stared at her.

Idiots.

So it would be nice to get home for some privacy.

Though this day was lucky for her.

Ever since everything with Sirius and Lupin happened, Harry was deep in thought, so was the others.

So when Ron was bit by Sirius(as the animagus of course) he was now being taken care of by Madam Pomfrey. So happily, they had said it was okay for Savannah to go.

Though they had made sure she was not seeing Draco, by simply Hermione throwing spells at the door so it was locked for just Draco.

Weird.

Overreacting.

Crazy.

Fucking.

Friends.

Ugh.

Savannah was currently reading a great book named _Dazzi_ – about the lonely house elf, named Dazzi, who worked for Grindelwald just before his rise(and fall). She was interview by some interviewer and apparently her story was interesting enough to write a book about. And it was great.

Just when Savannah got really into the book, she heard a noise, like wings moving in the wind. She looked up and to her surprise came a grey owl flying towards her.

She watched the owl until it landed just in front of her, lifting up its foot. Savannah released the little letter and opened it, revealing a short but sweet note in a beautifully messy handwriting.

_Savannah._

_Do you think you can fool the four devils for five minutes and come to the astronomy tower?_

_I need to talk to you._

_Send you answer back with my owl._

_D.M._

Savannah's mouth silently shaped a surprised O. It was not hard to guess who DM was, she only knew _one_ person with the initials DM. Draco Malfoy.

Why did he _need _to talk to _her_?

She thought for three seconds before quickly scrabbling down:

_Draco._

_Fine. Be right there._

_S.A._

She watched the owl fly around the castle, picked up her books and tiptoed to the door. She quietly opened it and found the hall empty.

The few minutes it took to walk she was nervous about every corner. What if any of the, as Draco called them, _four devils_ saw her suspiciously walking away from where she PROMISED so deeply to stay?

She shook the horrible thought of the consequences of THAT out of her head when she reached the owl tower.

Draco Malfoy was lazily resting against the stone wall, waiting for Savannah to arrive.

He knew the Trio and the Weasley girl had been like the dragons at Gringotts since the Sunday they spoke. Been watching her all the time. He had seen her sitting with them, walking in the halls, or into the girls bathroom with them in her tracks - she looked VERY annoyed at all times.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around the same time the beautiful girl he wished he could get out of his head stood there. Her long dark brown slightly curly hair flow and looked even beautiful today in the light from the sun outside.

"You wanted me to come?" she said quietly.

"What are you going to do this summer?" he said simply. Watching here as she _watched him_ trying to figure out his purpose with this.

"I'm.. going to go home to my parents and little sister, we're going to France for two weeks and and later this summer we will visit my aunt, she lives in Dublin.

As she was talking she moved closer to the arch window next to Draco, and looked out over the grounds.

"Where in France?" Draco asked, still looking at her. Savannah looked at him surprised.

"Ehm, well, Paris and then the south coast."

"Are you gonna see the Eifel Tower?" Draco then asked, surprisingly he sounded... _interested._

Savannah couldn't put her finger on what he wanted out of this meeting.

"I-I think so, but Draco, why are you-"

"I just wanted to talk to you. You know we have rarely got to _look_ at each other since that Sunday, so you know... wanted to see how you were."

Savannah decided he was telling the truth and smiled.

"Draco Malfoy being sweet. Never thought I would live to see that happend."

He laughed and she found herself liking his laugh more and more.

"Well, anything for a pretty girl." he said and winked flirtatiously.

Savannah blushed deeply, and Draco smiled widely.

Savannah looked back over the grounds again, until she felt Draco standing close to her, in fact he was _very_ close. She could smell him, and oh he smelled good. She felt his body brushing against hers. It was causing her breathing deeply. Draco brushed away a strand of hair from her eyes. She closed her eyes, not daring to look at him.

A half hour later Savannah opened her eyes.

"Draco, we have to go to down to eat!" she said.

"Well, we don't _have to_..." he said, lips against her ear.

She couldn't say she actually _wanted_ to go... the position they were currently standing in was far too comfortable for her own good. Savannah was leaning her arms against window's frame, leaning slightly forward. Draco was standing with his left arm around her waist and with his face buried in her hair, breathing in her scent. His right hand was positioned on Savannah's hand, intertwining their fingers. She was leaning her head a bit against his.

_How_ they ended up like this, she didn't know. The small talk had stopped and been replaced with a comfortable silence.

And it felt.... weirdly _natural_ to end up like this. They kept moving towards each other, his arm sneaked around her waist, hand above hers, he moved closer, burying his face in her hair. And there they were.

"I know... but Hermione, Harry and Ron will freak if I won't be there. Especially since we are going in there together."

Draco lifted his head staring at her.

"We are!?"

She looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Yes."


End file.
